Special Strength
by Maxevans
Summary: My first fanfic on here! S+S E+T but with style. I dunno what else to put;)
1. A Little Game

Disclaimer-I do NOT own CCS (Card Captor Sakura) in any way. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Special Strength  
  
A Little Game  
  
I feel the rush of the cool morning air on my face as I race through the soccer field while dribbling  
  
the ball skillfully. I imagine that the field is full of opponents for me to beat as I sidestep and kick the ball  
  
up high. I kick the ball far, pretending I'm passing it to my best friend/teammate, I have yet to figure out  
  
which one. His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. But enough about him. I need to concentrate on the ball.  
  
Within seconds, I reach the ball that I kicked and mustering all my strength I kick it into the net.  
  
The ball slowly rolls back from the net as I feel the exhilarating rush of success. Suddenly, there is a sound  
  
of clapping hands to my left. I turn my head to see Eriol grinning at me.  
  
"Sup, Li-kun?" he asks me. I scowl at his intrusion but otherwise keep my cool. Did I mention I  
  
hate being interrupted while I'm practicing? Well Eriol does it all the time so I'm getting used to it.  
  
"Hello, Hiiragizawa," I mutter. "What are you doing here again?"  
  
"Same old, same old. You think you're all that at soccer but let's see you play a real pro." Eriol  
  
taunted. I swear to God, if it wasn't that he was my relative in some twisted sort of way, he would be dead  
  
somewhere.  
  
"Where is the pro, then?" I tease him back. His grin fades for a second but his eyes still sparkle with  
  
his glint.  
  
"You're looking at him," he says simply. I have the urge to go over to him at give him a black eye.  
  
"You? Don't make me laugh, Hiiragizawa. Only way you could be is if I'm sleeping. Even then I'll  
  
probably beat you," I say. Despite my words, I know that Eriol is a very good player, maybe even capable  
  
of beating me. That is if...oh I don't know. He is good though.  
  
"Think so, Li-kun? Then let's play," he says. I accept his challenge. We immediately choose our  
  
sides and I get the ball first.  
  
I'm ready to charge. As I accelerate, I gain more and more of the control of the ball. I come to an  
  
abrupt stop and kick the ball high. Eriol's eyes follow the ball as it descends down on my foot but Eriol  
  
is one step ahead of me. Before I know it, I don't have the ball anymore. At the speed of light, it appears in  
  
my goal. I groan loudly. I hate when Eriol does his moves like that. But besides hate, I'm impressed.  
  
But guess what? I'm not giving him the satisfaction of knowing it.  
  
"Just luck, Hiiragizawa, just luck," I mutter quietly. "You know what, actually? Forget it. I got  
  
more important things to do."  
  
"Like what?" Eriol demands. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't care though. He just gets a kick  
  
out of playing his little games with me. "Like what, Syaoran?" He calls me by my first name. I hate it when  
  
he does that. I don't know why. As of now I seriously don't care. "What are you gonna do, man? Go hang  
  
with Sakura?"  
  
Sometimes Eriol gives the impression that he could read minds. Sometimes I actually believe it.  
  
Like now. It was actually my plan. "So what, Eriol? I could if I wanna."  
  
Eriol just chuckles a bit. "What time if it, Li-kun?" he asks.  
  
As I look at my watch I notice that he has a point. You just don't wake up Sakura Avalon at 7:30 in  
  
the morning. "Shut up Eriol," I tell him through clenched teeth. He just laughs at me.  
  
"Since it's a bit too early to go wake up your sweetheart, I'll buy us something to eat," Eriol offers.  
  
"Two things Hiiragizawa. One, Sakura is not my sweetheart, as you put it. Two, I'm not hungry," I  
  
tell him. Inside though, I dissagree with both things I said. I wish Sakura was mine, but guess what? She's  
  
not so that's that. My heart though won't just let it go like that. I have to do something soon or I'm going to  
  
kill myself. Oh and by the way, my stomach dissagrees with the second thing I said.  
  
Eriol shrugs. "Whatever. If you're not coming, the better for me." With that he walks off. I scowl.  
  
"Yo, Hiiragizawa, wait up!" I yell. He turns around and grins. What the HELL is stopping me from  
  
beating the crap out of him and stealing his wallet? Oh that's right...my goddamn conscience. Oh well...  
  
At least I get free breakfast!  
  
Author's Note-First successful chapter! Please R&R! I will continue this story as soon as possible after I get over my laziness:). Till next time, Sayonara! 


	2. Eriol's Crush

Disclaimer-Read Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Special Strength  
  
Eriol's Crush  
  
As I drank my cold Coke in the Cafe, I saw Eriol's eyes wander to the counter. I follow his gaze and it stops at  
  
this girl. Eriol and I already know this girl but Eriol has somewhat a crush on her. The girl's name is  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji and she's Sakura best friend. I decide that it's Eriol teasing time.  
  
"Hey, Hiiragizawa, what you looking at?" I snicker. Eriol snaps up quickly and turns around to look  
  
me in the eye.  
  
"Oh, n-n-nothing!" He stammers. I smirk.  
  
"Hmmm...is that Tomoyo over there?" I slowly say. Eriol sweatdrops.  
  
"Oh yeah! I think so!" he says. I can't believe he takes me for such an idiot. But right now, I'm  
  
getting kicks, so I don't mind.  
  
"Is that what you were looking at?" I taunt.  
  
"N-n-n-No!" He stammers again. Did I mention Eriol is probably the worst liar on the face of the  
  
Earth? I think you knew that already. I ignore him.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" I call to her. "Over here!"  
  
"Li-kun, what HELL are you doing?!?" Eriol hisses. I have this urge to burst out laghing in his  
  
face.  
  
Tomoyo, turns around, surprised, but the surprise changes to a smile as she notices us at the table.  
  
"Hey guys!" She called to us. Eriol blushed beet red.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo..." he muttered. I chuckled. It's been a long time since I've seen Eriol blush like this.  
  
The first time was when he first met Tomoyo. His face looked like the sun!  
  
Tomoyo came over to our table and sat down next to Eriol. Eriol blushed even redder. Tomoyo  
  
didn't notice.  
  
"So, what are you doing here so early?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, Eriol offered to buy me some food after my short soccer practice, so I tagged along," I said.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Eriol and I shook our heads. "I work here!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Right now, I  
  
could tell exactly what Eriol was thinking. He was going to come to this Cafe every morning. I snickered  
  
at the thought. Tomoyo and Eriol both noticed.  
  
"What's so funny, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. I had to supress my laughter down.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just some joke that Eriol told me on the way here," I said. Tomoyo relaxed.  
  
Eriol was blushing still. "By the way, congratulations on getting a job here." Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Hmmm...sorry I can't stay here and chat, but I gotta get paid," she said, and waved good-bye to us.  
  
We nodded to her.  
  
"Hey Eriol...I shoulda asked Tomoyo for her video camera. From where I was sitting, you were so  
  
red that I thought your head was on fire or something!" I laughed. Eriol didn't. His blush went away, and it  
  
was replaced by a frown.  
  
"Shut up. Li-kun. That wasn't funny. Now you gotta pay for your own food," he said. I stopped  
  
laughing.  
  
"Ok, ok, Eriol, sorry. Just getting kicks," I said. Eriol relaxed and soon was joking again.  
  
As we were ready to leave, Eriol said, "Li-kun, you're not getting away with your move this easy,  
  
pay for yourself." Damn. Why the hell can't I just get a free breakfast just once?  
  
We were walking by the park when I looked at my watch. 8:30. Still too early to go to Sakura's  
  
house. And with Eriol tagging along, with intentions to pay me back for embarrassing him in the Cafe, I  
  
wasn't too eager.  
  
A bunch of the soccer team cheerleaders walked to the field to practice their routines. I knew  
  
Sakura would be joining them at about 10.  
  
"Hey, Eriol, hide!" I hissed to him.  
  
"What for?" he gave me a blank stare.  
  
"Eriol, I'm telling you, just do it!" Eriol finally hid behind the penguin slide.  
  
About 2 minutes later, we got out from our hiding spots.  
  
"What was that all about, Li-kun?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Uhhh....didn't you see the soccer fan club?" I said.  
  
"Oh shit. Thanks, Syaoran. I don't wanna be chased right now..." Eriol thanked me.  
  
You see, our soccer fan club is very obsessive. Since Eriol and I are the best players on the team,  
  
every girl in school knows us. The soccer cheerleaders are obsessed with us. They call us at night, put  
  
posters up on building advertising their love for us, tell everyone they could about us, etc. I mean, yeah,  
  
I'm not complaining about the attention, I just love 1 girl. If you don't know yet, you are an idiot. But just  
  
in case let me tell you. It's Sakura. Eriol's reason is Tomoyo. We decided before that we would only be  
  
with those girls and no one else. Well, at least, Eriol said, until we know for sure we don't have a chance  
  
with them. But when he said it, I knew that both of us would never stop loving those 2 girls. Neither of us  
  
believed what he said.  
  
"Don't mention it, Eriol-kun," I said. Even I felt sorry for Eriol when the girls chased him. See,  
  
for some strange reason, those girls like Eriol over me...oh well, I'll live. Eriol doesn't enjoy that attention  
  
though.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come to my mansion for a few hours until your DARLING Sakura wakes up?"  
  
Eriol asked, his eyes getting that sparkling glint. Eriol particularly emphasized the words 'mansion' and  
  
'DARLING'. I can see what he means by mansion, since his house is probably the biggest in the world.  
  
How he got it is beyond me. But still, he brags about it just too much. The word 'darling' also got me mad.  
  
I wish she was, but Eriol just keeps saying it like it's something to play with.  
  
"Fine, Hiiragizawa, I'll come but just a little warning," I said. Eriol raised his eyebrows in  
  
confusion. "If you ever emphasize either the word 'mansion' or the word 'darling' when you're speaking of  
  
Sakura, I'll go over there, and break your face." 


	3. Saving Tomoyo

Disclaimer-Chapter 1.  
  
Special Strength  
  
Saving Tomoyo  
  
"Master!" the woman who opened the door exclaimed. Eriol smiled. He loved being called 'master'  
  
and all that stuff.  
  
"Hello Nakuru. Now can you kindly let my friend and me in?" Eriol asked. Nakura nodded and  
  
stepped away to let us in.  
  
"Nakuru, this is Syaoran Li, Li-kun, this is just Nakuru," Eriol introduced us.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said politely. I don't want to mess around with a magician's like Eriol  
  
guardians. I don't want to be a frog for the rest of my life.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Nakuru said. Now I wonder why Eriol turned out being the rude kid he is.  
  
Ok, maybe not rude. I just want to make him seem bad. But really, he's a good kid.  
  
"Eriol-kun, where is your other guardian?" I asked.  
  
"Hmmm...I dunno. Hey, Suppi-chan!" he yelled. Suddenly, a black Kero- like creature popped out  
  
of nowhere.  
  
"You called, Master?" it asked.  
  
"Ummm...Eriol....why didn't you ever tell me that one of your guardians is a stuffed animal?" I  
  
asked quietly, not wanting to insult Suppi-chan in front of him.  
  
"Li-kun...shut up."  
  
"OK, OK.."  
  
Before, when Eriol said his house was a mansion, well that was an understatement. You know the  
  
school you go to? Eriol's house is no smaller than that. Again, how he got it is beyond me.  
  
Nakuru led us down a wide hall, up two flights of stairs and about half a mile walk down another  
  
hall. Nakuru opened the door, and I found myself in a room about the size of a football field. If there was  
  
something called a library without books, this was it. I don't know, it had this library feeling.  
  
"Enjoy yourselves, Li-kun, and you Master," Nakuru said before she went out of the room.  
  
Eriol found a remote control on one of the tables and switched the T.V. on. Again, like everything  
  
In his house, it was slightly too big. By slightly, of course I mean about 50 times the size. To actually see  
  
the whole thing I had to sit in one of the chairs in the other end of the room. I could still hear it very well.  
  
Damn, I could get used to this. But, all good things come to an end.  
  
"A Cafe by the park went on fire just about 2 minutes ago and the fire-fighters are doing their best  
  
to rescue the people inside." The T.V. announcer said. I twitched uncomfortably.  
  
"Eriol?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Is that the Cafe that we went to after the soccer practice?" I asked, already fearing the answer.  
  
"Oh yeah...oh shit! Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled. He quickly got up and ran at top speed to the nearest  
  
exit of the house. I was on his back.  
  
"We better move fast, Li-kun. If Tomoyo...well, damn, I'll kill myself or something," Eriol gasped  
  
while running. I kept my mouth shut.  
  
About 2 minutes later we made it to the scene. The flames were rising uncontrollably high and the  
  
fire-fighters didn't seem to be a lot of help. So Eriol and I did the most desperate thing we could do. We  
  
ran inside the burning inferno. Or rather tried to. A police officer stopped us.  
  
"You don't understand! I have to go in there! Tomoyo is in there!" Eriol screamed. The officer  
  
didn't care. Suddenly I dived at him, tackling him to the ground. I got up quickly and we ran inside the fire.  
  
I could feel the flames licking at my jeans and jacket, but I ran fast to prevent setting myself on fire.  
  
I could see a bunch of workers hiding behind the counter. Tomoyo was not with them.  
  
"She must be in the kitchens then!" I coughed out through the smoke. Eriol nodded as we ran. We  
  
reached the kitchen door and tried to open it. It was jammed! Time for extreme measures. Using my whole  
  
body I rammed the door stronger each time. I knew it wasn't locked so it would open sooner or later. Then  
  
Eriol joined in and soon the door opened.  
  
I could see Tomoyo in the back of the kitchen, surrounded by a ring of fire. I hesitated but Eriol ran  
  
right though it, somehow unharmed. He scooped Tomoyo up into his arms and started running back.  
  
We made our way through the burning Cafe again, and this time I told some workers to follow us  
  
out. In the end, everyone was safe outside while the Cafe burned to the ground. Everyone was coughing  
  
loudly. Suddenly it was all quiet. As I looked around, I saw everyone's gaze on us.  
  
"These are the kids who saved us from there," one of the workers said.  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for them, we'd be burning with the building," another one said. I started to blush.  
  
Soon, everyone was cheering for us. I admit I like attention but not this much.  
  
Eriol and I had to break though the crowd to get out. Tomoyo was unconscious in Eriol's arms.  
  
Gently, Eriol carried her all the way to his house and into one of the bedrooms. While Tomoyo slept, Eriol  
  
and I were talking.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," Eriol said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I've seen you pull a lot of stunts like this. It's your courage that got me in and out of that place."  
  
"Eriol, you were damn good in there. I never thought you could do that. Even for Tomoyo." I said.  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
"I thought you'd figure by now. I'd do anything for Tomoyo."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
  
"Well, thanks for being there, helping me get through that," Eriol thanked me once again.  
  
"No problem, man, that's what friends are for, right?" I said.  
  
"Right."  
  
I looked at my watch. 10. Good, Sakura would be awake and be with the cheerleaders by now.  
  
"Hey, Eriol, I'm off," I said.  
  
"Where to?" He asked.  
  
"Sakura," was my reply.  
  
"Cool. Thanks again man," he said.  
  
"Don't mention it," I said as I left the house.  
  
Author's Notes-Please R&R! Why did they have to make Eriol's last name Hiiragizawa? Spelling it so many times is gonna kill me. But whatever...I'll take a break and the next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Accident

Disclaimer-Chapter 1  
  
Special Strength  
  
Accident  
  
As I leave Eriol's house, I feel jealousy. He got a great chance of Tomoyo loving him now. He did  
  
  
  
  
  
after all save her life. It's not fair that he got a great shot like this. Of course, I wouldn't want Sakura to be  
  
  
  
  
  
in the same kind of danger but I would like a chance to prove myself to her. Prove that I'm not scared of  
  
  
  
  
  
doing anything for her.  
  
I put these thoughts aside as I rush to the soccer field to see the cheerleaders practicing their stuff.  
  
To my joy, Sakura is among them.  
  
I sit by the sidelines, waiting for the cheerleaders to notice me. It never takes long. This time, the  
  
cheerleading captain, Naoko, noticed me and screams, "Syaoran!"  
  
All the cheerleaders turn their heads at me, scream and start chasing me. All except Sakura. She  
  
smiles at me while I run. I smile back.  
  
I find myself by the bleachers, so like any normal teenager, I jump them and climb on the tall  
  
Cherry Blossom tree. I know that the evil cheerleaders won't climb up here.  
  
Then the tree began to shake. Cherry Blossom petals fell all around me. Looking down, I saw the  
  
cheerleaders shaking the tree! If they loved me so much, why the HELL do they want to kill me?  
  
I climbed a bit higher, panting from the effort. I sat on a thicker branch with more hand and foot  
  
holds where I was a bit safer. From here, I could see far. I saw Sakura smiling at me from a long way below  
  
me. At least she wasn't among the killer cheerleaders now. I swear if she didn't look away or stop smiling  
  
right this second, I'm going to fall from the tree. But she didn't turn away or stop smiling. I had to. So I  
  
did. Usually I would've just looked at her, but this time the risk of breaking a bone or fifty was upon me.  
  
I felt a blush creeping up to my face. Damn, I hate it when Sakura does this! OK, maybe I don't  
  
hate it, I love it, I just don't like the blush. I imagined what Eriol would say.  
  
"Awwww...Li-kun.... You're blushing!" or, "The all-powerful Syaoran Li blushes! All bow down!"  
  
I snickered softly as I thought of that. Good thing Eriol has Tomoyo to worry about. (AN-last  
  
chapter).  
  
The tree stopped shaking. Surprising. I looked down and saw one of the cheerleaders climbing up. I  
  
underestimated what these girls what do for me. I looked around for something I can use to make the girl  
  
go down again. In a second I found a bunch of pellets in my pocket. Don't ask me what they were doing  
  
there. I was just thankful they were.  
  
I took a few and threw them down on the girl's head. The girl looked up just in time to see a pellet  
  
going for her forehead. The pellets weren't that heavy but the speed they gained from the fall as well as  
  
from my hand made it hit hard enough for the girl to go down.  
  
I know I'm not supposed to hit girls but hey, it's wasn't technically hitting, and besides it was  
  
payback for when they were trying to kill me.  
  
The cheerleaders were looking up at me. No one wanted to try to climb now. I sat back and looked  
  
around for Sakura. Surprisingly, my eyes couldn't find her. I looked down to see her climbing up.  
  
Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! I have got to keep my cool.  
  
I leaned back, pretending I didn't care. Why Sakura was climbing up here was beyond me. I knew  
  
she didn't love me or anything like the rest of the girls.  
  
Sakura was now trying to reach the branch I was sitting on. I moved over a bit on the farther side of  
  
the branch, making space for Sakura. I put my hand a bit lower so Sakura could grab onto it and climb up.  
  
Once she did, the evil cheerleaders were snickering in jealousy and making rude noises and saying stuff. Right now, I honestly couldn't care less.  
  
"Thanks, Li-kun," Sakura said, flashing me one of 'em smiles I love. I was about to fall right now  
  
but I held on tightly.  
  
"You' re welcome."  
  
"So, Li-kun. I heard what you and Eriol did this morning," she said.  
  
"Oh...uhh..." I stammered.  
  
"Thank you, Li-kun! Tomoyo was like a sister to me!" Sakura exclaimed, putting her hands around  
  
me in a hug. I Sakura wasn't hugging me so hard, I would have fallen off. I hugged her back. I was  
  
blushing in full now.  
  
Sakura pulled away again. It took me my full self-control to prevent myself from grabbing her and  
  
hugging her.  
  
But, I forgot about the cheerleaders. They saw everything and were making snide remarks. Usually,  
  
I wouldn't have cared, but they started the shaking the tree again. This time, unlike me, Sakura was not so  
  
lucky. She slipped and started falling down! I gasped and caught her hand in mid-air. (AN-If you ever  
  
heard the NOIR soundtrack, think of that song playing. Perfect timing for it!)  
  
Sakura wasn't worried. Somehow, she knew that I wouldn't let go, no matter what. She  
  
smiled up at me. For the first time, I smiled back and using all my strength pulled her up.  
  
"Thank you, Li-kun!" Sakura said quietly and rested her head and my shoulder. I loved every  
  
second of the time up there, but eventually, the cheerleaders started to shake the tree again, oblivious to  
  
what they have done, not a minute ago.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, let's get out of here," I said. Sakura nodded.  
  
I jumped down the tree with ease, but I forgot that not all people could do that. Sakura climbed  
  
down a few branches then jumped off.  
  
"Let's go Li-kun," Sakura said, grinning at me. My blush started coming back. I waited for it to  
  
fade a bit, and glared at the cheerleaders. I started walking toward them when Sakura said, "Forget about it,  
  
Syaoran-kun. They didn't know."  
  
"How can you be so forgiving? If it wasn't for me being up there, you might have...got hurt," I said.  
  
"But you were there, weren't you Syaoran-kun? If it wasn't for them, I never knew you cared." I  
  
blushed. Had she...figured it out? No way! I must keep it a secret from her. Then I did the most idiotic  
  
thing I have ever done in my life.  
  
"I don't, Sakura-chan. I only did it out of instinct." The moment I said those words, I regretted  
  
them. How I wish I could turn back time and take those words back...But it was too late now.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Li-kun. I didn't know it was like that." The pain of what I've said showed up in her  
  
eyes and I wished I could die 5 times in a row. A tear escaped from Sakura's eye. This was the final straw.  
  
Gathering every bit of courage I had, I just took her into my arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean what I said. Truth is...I....love you..." I whispered into her  
  
ear. Sakura sobbed and hugged me tighter. "I love you too, Syaoran-kun..." she whispered.  
  
I lifted her head up slightly, wiped away the tears, and kissed her softly on the lips. I quickly pulled  
  
away. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," I started, but Sakura cut me off.  
  
"What for Syaoran? Because you kissed me?" I nodded my head slowly. "Don't be sorry. But do  
  
me a favor...do it again..." 


End file.
